Desejos
by Anna-Malfoy
Summary: Percy sente alguns desejos... estranhos, mas Oliver ainda o ama! E por que será que Oliver está agindo tão estranho? Fluffy, muito engraçado e slash!Não é MPRG! Tradução: Cravings


**Autora:** dogbert-day

**Nome Original:** Cravings

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

* * *

**N/A:** Está uma fic Percy/Oliver então se você não gosta de slash não leia isso, você foi avisado. Este é um one-shot e é meio fofo e um pouco engraçado.

Eu não possuo HP e nenhum dos personagens, mas eu queria possuir Oliver Wood!

* * *

Oliver Wood acordou lentamente de seu descanso sem sonhos. Suas pálpebras se apertaram ao tentar proteger seus olhos da luz do sol que penetrava no quarto. Ele colocou um braço para cobrir seus olhos, resultando em um pequeno movimento do corpo deitado do seu lado. Oliver sentia duas longas pernas entrelaçadas com as suas e um movimento da cabeça fez com que os cabelos ruivos roçassem em seu nariz.

"Oliver?", uma grogue voz perguntou um pouco desorientada. Oliver sorriu para linda figura ao seu lado. Em resposta, ele beijou o nariz com sardas de seu amante, fazendo com que um pequeno riso escorregasse entre os perfeitos lábios rosas.

"Percy".

O ruivo abriu os olhos e Oliver sentiu-se sendo tragado por aquelas piscinas de azuis. Ele foi arremessado de volta à realidade quando recebeu uma delicada cutucada em seu nariz.

"Você está bem, Oliver. Você parece está parecendo um bichinho de pelúcia **(1)**", Oliver levantou uma sobrancelha pedindo uma explicação. "Você sabe, Oli, olhos vidrados, com nenhuma expressão no rosto".

Oliver suspirou em realização que ele deveria ter esperado esse tipo de resposta de sua maravilhoso e estranho namorado. Ele tinha que perguntar a ele hoje. Oliver e Percy tinham estado juntos por três anos, eles começaram a namorar dois anos depois que saíram de Hogwarts. Dois anos que foram totalmente infernais para dois garotos que estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mas que nunca admitiriam isso. Oliver não era mais o apanhador reserva do Puddlemere United, ele agora era o apanhador principal e tinha sido convocado para se juntar ao time da Inglaterra no próximo campeonato mundial. Percy havia deixado o Ministério da Magia e tinha feito as pazes com sua família após toda a guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele agora havia realizado seu sonho de se tornar um musico, e viajava por todo o país em turnê tocando piano. Tinha sido um choque para Oliver quando ele descobriu que seu perfeito 'verme de livros' Percy tinha também um lado musical, ele sempre havia achado que ele era muito ocupado para essas coisas. Isso apenas fez Oliver o amar ainda mais. Se isso fosse possível.

"Eu vou passar todo o meu dia arrancando você de seus contínuos devaneios?", Percy inquiriu em seu tom gerencial enquanto dava um peteleco no nariz de Oliver para obter sua atenção.

"Cale a boca, Weasley", Oliver rosnou com o seu mais profundo sotaque enquanto rolava para fica em cima de Percy e pressionar seus lábios contra os dele. Oliver sugou o lábio inferior de Percy que permitiu que Oliver aprofundasse o beijo.

"Eu suponho que esse seja o único modo de me fazer calar a boca", Percy suspirou assim que Oliver se afastou, um rosado coloria suas bochechas e suava levemente.

"Esse nunca falha", aquele sotaque fazia Percy fazer qualquer coisa por Oliver e havia noites onde ele se arrependia de não conseguir se controlar frente ao seu sexy escocês. Ele havia passado muitas noites em claro.

Havia um silêncio perfeito enquanto os dois permaneciam deitados confortavelmente nas macias colchas, apenas ouvindo um ao outro recuperar a respiração.

"Oliver?", Percy perguntou, se erguendo em seu cotovelo para olhar para o simplesmente adorável escocês de cabelos bagunçados.

"Hmm?".

"Eu tenho um desejo".

Oliver abriu seus olhos quando essa quatro palavras penetraram em seus ouvidos carregadas de luxuria.

"Hmm?", ele repetiu, interesse recobrindo suas palavras. Percy se moveu até ficar por cima de Oliver, agarrando em sua cintura. Ele aproximou seu rosto até milímetros do de Oliver e o encarou, seus olhos com um brilho de travessura.

"Eu quero. Eu _realmente_ quero, um quente... um fumegante...".

A respiração de Oliver tornou-se errática e sua cueca começou a se tornar desconfortavelmente apertada. '_Maldição. Percy fala logo de uma vez, eu odeio quando você me provoca... quem eu estou enganado? Eu amo quando ele faz isso! Cala a boca, Oliver, para de falar consigo mesmo, Percy está em uma posição muito interessante e você decide papear com sua cabeça? Volte sua atenção para ele!_', Oliver foi arrancado pela terceira vez naquela manhã de devaneios por Percy, que sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Eu quero uma muito... quente", os olhos de Oliver de abriram em antecipação, "... xícara de chá".

Oliver não fez nada mais que piscar em confusão. '_Ele realmente só disse aquilo? Ele realmente só disse aquilo... Maldito seja você, Percy!_'.

Percy explodiu em risadas ao ver a cara em choque e confusa que o encarava. Ele rolou de cima de Oliver e deitou-se de costas na cama enquanto ria igual a um insano.

Oliver estava muito frustrado e franziu as sobrancelhas tristemente enquanto se levantava após encarar Percy por alguns instantes e saiu do quarto. Percy não notou a sua saída porque seus olhos estavam lacrimejando de tanto rir, mas assim que ele notou a ausência de Oliver ele parou de rir imediatamente.

"Oliver? Oli, cadê você?", Percy se levantou da cama e colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto para olhar o corredor, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. Percy deu um passo para o frio corredor do luxuoso apartamento que Oliver havia comprado quando tinha se tornado o apanhador principal.

"Oliver?", Percy começou a entrar em pânico. Ele caminhou até a cozinha.

"Oli, eu não tive a intenção de te irritar, eu apenas quis fazer uma brincadeira", Percy chamou, esperando que Oli respondesse. "Oliver, por favor!", Percy parou e tentou fazer com que sua mente pensasse logicamente. 'Vamos, Percy, você é inteligente! Pense! Você não ouviu a porta da frente, ouviu? Não. Você ouviu alguma janela sendo aberta, ele poderia ter saído pela escada de emergência... não. Oh, Deus, onde ele está?', Percy olhou em volta da grande sala de estar, onde se ligava com mais quatro salas e um corredor que levava aos quartos. Ele notou pelo canto de seu olho que uma dos quartos de hospedes tinha sua porta encostada. Ele caminhou lentamente até o quarto e falou suavemente.

"Você está aí, Oliver?", Percy abriu a porta gentilmente para ser recebido por um quarto cheio de velas. As curtinas estavam fechadas então só a luz das velas iluminava o quarto. As paredes vermelho sangue estavam cobertas por sombras e a cama estava coberta pela mais brancas flores. Ele caminhou para dentro do quarto, sua boca aberta pela bela visão. Ele parou imediatamente ao sentir dois fortes e musculosos braços envolverem sua cintura. Percy girou rapidamente para ficar cara a cara com um Oliver aparentemente sério.

"Oli, eu não quis te decepcionar. Eu só-".

Percy foi interrompido por um dos delgados dedos de Oliver pressionando contra seus lábios. Ele não disse nada, apenas conduziu Percy até a cama japonesa e o sentou na beira desta. Oliver se abaixou até eles ficarem com os olhos no mesmo nível. Oliver respirou fundo.

"Percy, você me decepciona. Bem, o único jeito de eu ficar decepcionado seria se eu não pudesse ficar com você. Eu não posso imaginar uma vida sem você. Eu passei tanto tempo desejando e esperando que eu pudesse apenas tocar você, que eu não conseguiria me perdoar se eu deixasse você ir. Você é perfeito, Percy Weasley. E eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Case comigo".

Oliver ergueu uma pequena caixa, contendo uma simples aliança prata, nada chamativo, ele sabia que Percy não gostava disso. Ele nunca gostava de chamar muita atenção para si.

Percy encarou, totalmente surpreso, os olhos sinceros e quase pedantes de Oliver. Se Percy tentasse falar, ele poderia se desmanchar em lagrimas, e isso daria uma impressão completamente errada. Ao invés, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando. Um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto e lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos. Oliver soltou a respiração que ele nem tinha percebido estar segurando e sorriu para Percy, aquele sorriso vitorioso que nunca falhava em aquecer Percy por dentro. Percy jogou seus braços em volta de Oliver e o abraçou mais forte do que já havia feito antes.

"Sabe, isso é _tãooo _típico de você, Oli", Percy murmurou contra o ombro de Oliver.

"O que?".

"Nós ainda estamos de cuecas. Apenas Oliver Wood consegue ser romântico usando sua cueca do Puddlemere United".

Oliver sorriu. Ele amava Percy e nada mudaria isso.

"Você de uma coisa, Oli?".

"Hmm?".

Percy se afastou e olhou sério nos olhos de Oliver.

"Eu realmente tenho um desejo agora".

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora.**

Oi, aqui está um experimento que eu estou fazendo. Estou testando esse novo casal: Percy e Oliver! Eu nunca vi nenhuma fic deles em português, mas em inglês é muito fácil, de achar.

Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem. Se essa fic tiver uma boa recepção, eu vou postar uma long fic deles, mas isso depende de suas reviews!

Essa fic eu dedico a **Kirina-Li** (oieeeeeee! Eu não disse!) por ler a minha tradução mesmo não sendo fã do shipper (te amo e vc sabe disso) e a **Baby Potter** por sempre apoiar todas as minhas loucuras e por me ajudar com os vídeos do QAF! TE amo!

**PS:**

**(1)** – A tradução não está errada, ou estranha como certas pessoas frizaram (né Kirina-Li? XD). É para ficar estranho mesmo! Assim como diz o Oliver depois.

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos

Anna J Malfoy


End file.
